Laura Moser
Laura Lynn Moser is a character from DEXTER. She was Dexter's and Brian's biological mother. A drug addict that started working as a contact for the Miami Metro Police Department, she met with Officer Harry Morgan and formed a romantic relationship with him. In Dexter's mind, he often sees the two together rather than Harry with his wife Doris Morgan. This is likely to represent his attachment being much stronger for Laura than it ever was for Doris, who he rarely ever mentions. Of note, Laura is the third person that Dexter has envisioned from his conscious with the first and most prominent being Harry and the second being his brother, Brian. Personality Early Life Laura Lynn Moser was born on June 20th, 1946 in Bannon, North Carolina to Dean Moser and Emily Moser. She graduated Sherman Valley High School in 1964 at the age of 18 and moved to Miami some time after meeting with a man named Joe Driscoll. With Driscoll, she had two sons named Brian at the age of 23 and Dexter at the age of 25. She had a habit of painting each of her fingernails a different color, which influenced Brian. Laura had an affair with Harry Morgan and was working as a police informant, trying to get evidence against Santos Jimenez's boss. Laura was worried about herself and the boys, but Harry insisted that she continue her job for him and collect some drugs from them. Santos Jimenez and other drug dealers found out about that. They caught her and her boys. They used a chain saw to murder and dismember her and three other people in a shipping container. Both Dexter and Brian were present when this happened, and were trapped in the shipping container for two days until police found them. The trauma of seeing their mother murdered caused their murderous urges. Dexter completely forgot about his biological mother, while Brian never forgot what had happened. Season One During season 1 she was first seen in Dexter's flashback, when he entered in the motel room, where the Ice Truck Killer had spilled his victim's blood, where she told Dexter to close his eyes. Soon afterward Dexter went to the same room again and remembered his mother and that he had witnessed her getting killed. Laura was also seen in a flashback, when Dexter went to her old house searching for Debra. She was playing hide and seek with both Dexter and Brian. Season Two Laura was first seen in Dexter's dream, where he saved her, himself and Brian from Santos Jimenez and his accomplices as the Dark Defender. Following Lila's advice Dexter confronted his past and discovered that Laura was a police informant. He listened to a recorded conversation between Harry and his mother. Harry asked her to get some drugs as evidence from some drug dealers, which eventually led her to be killed. Season Three : ''Main pages : Laura Moser (Passenger) '' She made an appearance again as Dexter's Dark Passenger, appeared along with Harry for sometimes. Her files also show up for first time in last episode of this season. es:Laura Moser Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks Category:Members of Dexter's Family Category:Recurring characters Category:Members of Dexter's Biological Family Category:Victims of Dexter's minor victims Category:Victims of Secondary antagonists Category:Harry's CIs Category:Police's CIs Category:Characters seen in Dexter's Illusions